


"You Shouldn’t Have Come Here.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: A Private Airfield - Early January





	"You Shouldn’t Have Come Here.”

Trust Mycroft not to spare any expense, Sherlock thinks, slumping into the seat of the executive jet; nothing but the best for the departure of the nearly departed.

What a futile exercise that was. He’d wanted to see John one last time, to say adieu even if was really goodbye. A grand gesture? Who knows?

Instead they had stood there; two emotionally constipated Englishmen with so much to say to each other and had wasted the opportunity with inanities. The Italians would have done it better; perhaps he should have got Angelo to give them lessons.

“You shouldn’t have come here” he had wanted to shout, meaning you should have come alone. Perhaps it was for the best, no recriminations, no histrionics, no home truths, your wife wanted me dead and in a roundabout fashion she’s got her way.

He’s beginning to feel it, lightheaded, heart racing, a tremor in his left hand. The substance, blended by the surprisingly able Wiggins to Sherlock’s own specification is taking effect. He’s no wish to take his chances with the Serbians. If death is on the table he might as well make it Item One on the Agenda.

He fingers the slip of paper in his jacket pocket – the list. Never say Sherlock Holmes doesn’t keep his promises, even when he’s not coming back.


End file.
